


Stranger Things- Crybaby

by NoirAngel011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Writing a story for every song on the Crybaby and Extra Clutter EP By Melanie Martinez.





	1. Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a story for every song on the Crybaby and Extra Clutter EP By Melanie Martinez.

1- Crybaby

 

Max loved her friends so much. She always wanted what was best for them, even if that meant putting herself or anyone else, sometimes even them, n danger. She always let her heart get the better of her and didn't think before she did things.

She worked so hard to keep them safe. She never made them happy though, all she ever did was piss them off and make them mad. Seeing the people she was closest to mad at her broke Max's heart in two.

She tried to ensure them she only meant the best for the while party. No one ever wanted to listen to her apologies. They would snap at her and be mean and would watch and laugh as Max broke down and tear began to fall down her face.

It was like some e was flicking a switch in her body and the tears wouldn't stop. She would break down in school right where everyone could see.

All she wanted was to make them happy. "Her heart's too big for her body. All she does is hurt everyone" the people who she tonight were her friends would say.

"Wailing like a baby!" The would say. "All she ever does is cry" another would laugh. Soon they all would be pointing and laughing. "You're just a crybaby!!!"

Max never cared. They could think what they wanted of her. Call her crybaby, whatever. Their endless banter sometimes made her laugh. They just weren't as good as her and they knew it.

She never cared. Let the tears fall, let them see. It didn't change anything. The wet drops splashed to the ground. Let everyone see. Crybaby, Crybaby.

They left her. Everyone she loved left her. She sat alone with nobody around. They were all gone. Max kept saying that they left because she made them look bad. Yes. That was it.

She was special. She was one of a kind. They wanted everyone to be just like them. But she couldn't stop herself from crying as she fell asleep every night.

Max needed them. So she ran. Ran back to the people who hated her. All they did was push her back away. They tugged on her string until Max broke. The tears falling down her face where everyone could see.

She hid her feeling to be more like them. Her heart concerned everything she actually felt so she could be boring and plain just like them.

Max couldn't keep it together. She couldn't hold everything inside forever. Her true feeling came out again on the form of those crybaby tears.

They laugh and laugh. "Crybaby, crybaby!" Max doesn't care. If they don't want her than he doesn't want them. They still shout Crybaby. Max laughs at their stupidity through the tears.

Max lets her tears fall, soaking the ground. "Crybaby, crybaby" becomes background noise. She just let the tears fall.

But Lucas looked at her. And through the tears, he saw himself. A kind soul that just wanted someone to love them. He knew her better than anyone else.

The party begins to call Lucas crybaby. He doesn't give a shit. "You're just like the Crybaby." They shout.  He doesn't care. He just laughs through the name calling.

They scream "crybaby, crybaby!" Lucas doesn't fucking care.  Let the tears fall to the ground, just let them drop. "Crybaby, crybaby." He just lets them drop. "Crybaby, crybaby!" She just lets the drop. 

 They call us Crybaby. We don't give a fuck.


	2. Dollhouse

Max walked along the long sidewalk home. She entered the drafty home through the front door and could smell beer and vodka all around her. She set down her backpack and made her way to her bedroom. The same thing she did every day. It felt like she was a doll and was being played with, like someone was toying with her mind. It felt as though society was forcing her into a perfect model family.

When they looked away though, everything turned to shit.  No one heard her when she said, "Mom please wake up!" As her mother passed out for two days. Her stepdad slept with a different slut every night. Billy smoked in his bedroom and dark case after case of beer.

Her friends didn't listen when she needed help. They brushed her aside. The wallpaper of the old house glistened with the blood from their fights. She was told not to tell anyone what happened in the kitchen.

"Pretend you have the perfect family. Don't let anyone see what happened every night. Be the perfect girl with the perfect family. Put on your dress and pretend we're perfect." Is always what she was told.

"Make everyone think that were perfect. Don't let them see what happens behind the curtains." Max was told every day.

"Smile brightly. Pose for the picture. Stand next to your brother. Be the perfect sister." Her mother said.

And everyone thought they were perfect. No one saw what happened in the living room, behind the closed curtains.

They lived in a dollhouse it felt like. It felt as though someone was controlling them. Like Max's actions weren't even hers. She saw the things nobody else was allowed to see.

Her life was being controlled by a greater power. She felt like a doll. A doll being forced to see everything that went in, not being able to hide. Just having to sit and watch.

Her friends were distracted by her mother. She had it going on. They were blinded by diamond rings. When they turned around to look at Max though, she was the only one to see her mother pulling out the flask and forgetting about everything that went on in the small house.

Just when things were going right. Back cane the controller of her life. The person who destroyed everything.  Go back to being perfect. Back to being in the model family she was supposed to live with.

No one ever listened when she needed help. The wallpaper was stained in blood. One day she would make sure they saw what went down in the kitchen.

"Stand still, be good. They would leave them alone if they acted perfectly. Throw on your dress and smile like the good girl you are." Her mother said when people started to notice things were off. 

"Make them think we're perfect. Don't let them see what really happens behind those curtained windows." She said, curling her daughter's hair, making her into the perfect child she was supposed to be.

"Smile for the picture. Stand next to your brother like the perfect sister" Max's mother said before snapping the picture. 

Everyone thought they were perfect. They began to forget about their suspicions about what happened behind the closed curtains of the house.

Back in the dollhouse. Right back where they started. Max saw the things she hated to see. She wasn't allowed to tell a soul what she saw. She was afraid if what would happen if she did.

Max felt like a puppet on strings, being controlled in a dollhouse. Forced to stare at what happened around her. She wasn't allowed to look away.

Help me. She said to her friends.

The person was back once again. Back with the intention to control everyone. Like they were the dolls a child was playing with. They acted like a perfect family.

Take your places. Be perfect. Put on your pretty dress and do your make up. The same thing every day. Be perfect. Be perfect. Be perfect. It never ended.

'Make them think that we're perfect.' Max now thought on her own. She didn't want to think about what would happen if someone saw what happened behind the curtains.

Max posed for the picture. She smiled perfectly with years of practice. She stood next to Billy like a perfect sister. She pretended to be a good sister.

Everyone thought they were perfect now. Years of practice made them think that. 

Just don't let them see what goes on behind the tightly drawn curtains.

They lived in a dollhouse. Max had come to terms with that. She was forced to see the things nobody wanted to see.

Just a doll in a dollhouse. That's what Max was. She saw things nobody else was able to see...

 


	3. Sippy Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!  
> This deals with depression and mental illness. If you are easily triggered please exit now.

The blood still stained Max's sheets when they were washed.

She still dated the older men for money when the lights turned off.

Max was still depressed with her mother dressed her up into the perfect girl.

Vodka is still vodka in a sippy cup.

Max's dad was still dead when she finished the bottle of vodka. 

Max's empty bedroom back home. The ghost of her last.

Max was still depressed when she was dressed up.

Tequila is still tequila in a sippy cup.

 

Sex money, sex money.

How did Max afford the comic Lucas loved?

She was slowly selling her body. Why did she have to be in compensated dating?

She didn't think he was that fucking dumb did she?

It doesn't matter what goes on at home. We know what happens inside.

You call your story truth, we call it pure lies 

Just a silly girl, with older boys.

Blood still stains when Max washes the sheets.

She still uses her body for money when the lights go down.

Max is always depressed when she's dressed up.

Beer is still beer in a sippy cup.

Her dad was still dead when she finished crying. 

Her room stayed empty when she was gone.

Max was still depressed when she looked happy. 

A Margarita was still a margarita in a sippy cup.

 

Alcohol stayed in the sippy cup.

In the sippy cup.

 

Popping pills.

Make up a new pill, mark it as an anti-depressant.

They told her it was just a hoax, Max will still buy it.

When they shout " Kill yourself!!" Max will try it.

All the makeup she steals won't help anything.

Max put weights in her pockets when she goes to the doctors to make them think she wasn't underweight.

All the lies she was forced to tell, that's why her mood is rotten. 

Just a silly girl, sleeping with older boys.

 

The blood from the cuts still soaked the sheets when Max washed them.

She didn't stop sleeping with them for the money when they caught her.

Max was still depressed when she looked happy.

Rum was still rum in a sippy cup.

Her dad was still dead when she finished making the noose.

Her room stood empty as she was gone.

Max was still depressed after all the pills.

Pina colada was still a pina colada in a sippy cup.

 

Still just alcohol in a sippy cup.

In the sippy cup.

 

The blood never left as washed the sheets. 

She never stopped compensated dating when the money came in.

Max was still depressed when she seemed fine.

Alcohol was still alcohol in a sippy cup...

 


	4. Carousel

The repetitive cycle. It went on and on. It felt like a carousel. Will Max ever be able to fall in love. She'd never know. But she wasn't able to leave the carousel.

They ran up the path towards the carousel. Other kids joining them in the race. They passed the height restriction. They began to ride the carousel.

Max grabbed his hand. Running through the streets. She felt so high. Drugged up on love for this beautiful boy.

It was supposed to be a fun day. But then someone had to go and fall in love. They already bought the tickets and were glued to the carousel.

Round and round they went. Again and again. She was right behind Lucas. So close, yet never able to go just fast enough to catch him. It felt like Max was living in a fairytale. But she was the one chasing after the prince. Not him chasing after her. She was stuck in the loop of the carousel.

They were always to slow for the other. Always so close yet so far. So so close. They were at a freak show and were the main entertainment.

She was so close. He was right there. Then he was gone in the blink of an eye. She chased after him. They were there at the freak show.

Max beat all the games. Then she had to go and fall in love. But the sun was setting and she didn't have a chance to turn back now.

She chased after him on the carousel. Will Max win the boy by the end of the day? She could never tell.  Going after the boy of her dreams felt like a fairytale. But she was glued to watching him from behind on the carousel.

He stole her heart. He shattered it into a million pieces. Threw her in the back alley left to die. But she was not stopping until she had him. She was stuck riding this damn carousel.

They went round and round on the Ferris wheel. She was so close to love she could feel it buzzing in the air. She leaned in a felt like she was living a fairytale. He closed the gap and they stopped riding the carousel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the ending of the song so this could have a happy ending! ;)


	5. Alphabet Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell these are all Max centered.

Mike hated Max. She had no idea why 

He was always shooting her dirty looks when she was around. He would smile at her and wave. Give her hope they might be friends. Then tell at her and tell Max he hated her guts only a few hours later.

He can crush her hopes and dreams but she'd always make sure he never caught her crying. He would brag about anything and everything. She'd have him pinned in a second.

She had Dustin, Lucas, Will, and even Eleven on her side. Mike was the only one being stubborn. He kept saying Max would never be in the party. She told him to fuck himself. He thought he could make her peace with telling her no one wanted Max around. She knew that wasn't true. Max knew she had all of the others as her friends. Mike was just being bitchy.

She wasn't a gullible little baby. She didn't give into his stories about nobody liking her. They all became better friends with her every day. She ignored Mike's protests to get her out of the party. All of them backed her up and told Mike they liked Max being around. Nothing stopped him from lying though.

He says that because he's the leader of the party he makes the rules and that means Max isn't in it.  Everyone else knew it was a lie. Their party had always been a democracy until she came along apparently. He argued against them, trying to get them to back him up. Using him being the leader of the party as a fishing line to get them to turn on Max. What was his problem? Just being jealous was Max's best guess

But eventually, after lots of effort on Max's part, Mike started to come around. She didn't want his apologies though. His attempt to persuade her into friendship was inviting her to movie night. Dumb, she already came to all those. Offers of candy and cash were bullshit to Max.

He called her a child while he sat there crying like a baby over his girlfriend. He wasn't the puppeteer and she wasn't the doll. His mood was still as sour as always around her.

 She knew they were her friends, yet he kept trying to bring her down. Telling her everyone hated tee, telling her shed never be anything, telling her she was a stupid brat. Max didn't care though. She knew that all of those things were lies. She told him to fuck off. He thought he was better because he had friends and she didn't. Max had friends though.

But after all that he still tried to put up smiles and let her back in, just to break her down right away. She wasn't a little kid, she was fast and smart. She was not about to fall for his traps. She avoided his fake smiles and "sincere" apologies. Max wasn't a dumbass, and two could play this game.

He thought he was all high and mighty just because he ruled over a nerd's D n D game. He said his party, his rules. Fuck that. The rest stood up in her defense. They all wanted Max to stay. Mike wasn't having shit, though.

She wanted in the party though. She wanted Mike to accept her. She wanted Mike to be her friends. She didn't want to be left all alone. So she started to reach out. Try to gain his friendship. She tried to earn his trust.

But he still pulled his traps and she still avoided them.  She still outsmarted him and dodged all his bullets throw at her. She threw the 'fuck you' right back.  She used his own insults against him.

He was the leader of the party, so what? Mike was their higher class, no he wasn't.  She was much higher than him in smarts, though. He made it an effort to make her life miserable though. Max avoided the blows.  He was just a bitch to her and would always be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess these two just can't find peace.


End file.
